Cana Alberona
Cana Alberona (カナ・アルベローナ Kana Aruberōna) jest członkiem gildii Fairy Tail i potencjalnym kandydatem na Masa Klasy S. Jest pijakiem, ale prawie nigdy się nie upija, nieważne, ile wypije. Jest córką Gildartsa Clive . Wygląd thumb|left|226px|Cana po raz pierwszy w anime.Cana jest wysoką, młodą kobietą o dużym biuście. Posiada długie, falujące, brązowe włosy, sięgające niemal do talii, i duże granatowe oczy z długimi rzęsami. Jej twarz jest wyraźnie ostrzejsza w mandze niż anime. Ma bardzo zmysłowe ciało, z dużym biustem i krętymi biodrami, które zostają coraz bardziej zdefiniowane w kolejnych częściach cyklu. Jej paznokcie, zazwyczaj przedstawiane jako normalne i proste, czasami są długie i zdobione na różne kolory, m. in niebieski i purpurę. . Przez Maxa na konkursie Miss Fairy Tail, została określona mianem "orientalnej piękności". Zgrabna górna część ciała Cany jest wyraźnie podkreślana, większość jej stroi jest skąpych. Ubiera się zazwyczaj w bluzkę bardziej przypominającą górę od bikini, spodnie do kolan i szpilki. Dodatkowo nosi bardzo dużo bransoletek na nadgarstkach i przedramionach. Znak Fairy Tail ma na z lewej strony, na podbrzuszu. Osobowość thumb|left|150px|Mała Cana Największą miłości i czułością Cana otacza znajdujące się w Fairy Tail beczki z alkoholowymi napojami, często określając je mianem "moich chłopaków". Zazwyczaj nie ogranicza się do picia z kufla czy kieliszka, tylko popija bezpośrednio ze wspomnianej już beczki. Cana pije od kiedy skończyła 13 lat (we Fiore można od 16) i plotka głosi, że jedna trzecia całego alkoholu dostarczanego do Fairy Tail trafia do jej żołądka. W przeciwieństwie do innych członków, Cana nigdy nie zachowuje się w sposób śmieszny (poza piciem z beczki, oczywiście) i potrafi w sytuacjach ekstremalnych myśleć bardzo logiczne, co poza Makarovem i Erzą pozwala jej na przejęcie dowodzenia podczas walk. Cana jest również niewyobrażalnie lojalna wobec gildii i jej członków. Wpadła w furię i zaatakowała Frieda, kiedy ten nazwał Juvię, "Dziewczyną z Phantoma" i kazała mu cofnąć wypowiedziane słowa. Wydajethumb|left|114px|Picie Cany z dużej beczki piwa. się, że Cana ma cieplejsze uczucia do kolegi od kieliszka, Macao. Kiedy ten zasugerował jej by ograniczyła picie, zrobiła to. Jednakże, kiedy dowiedziała się, że ma on nową dziewczynę, podwoiła ilości spożywanego alkoholu. Jako dziecko, nie wykazuje oczywiście większego zainteresowania do picia. Była o wiele bardziej dojrzała niż koledzy w jej wieku, służyła im jako starsza siostra. Historia O życiu Cany niewiele wiadomo. Wiadomo, że przystąpiła do Fairy Tail przed Erzą czy Natsu. Jako bardzo młoda dziewczyna, Cana po śmierci matki przybyła do Fairy Tail, aby odnaleźć swojego ojca, thumb|208px|Cana spotyka Gildartsa.GIldartsa Clive, który był jej magiem. Nie wiedział on, że ma córkę, a Cana była zbyt onieśmielona, aby powiedzieć mu prawdę. Gildarts poświęcał jej bardzo mało uwagi, przebywał w gildii bardzo krótki czas, a Cana dołączyła do Fairy Tail w nadzieji, iż nadejdzie dzień, kiedy zdobędzie się na odwagę i powie mu, że jest jego córką. Fabuła Saga Macao Cana mówi, że Gray jest bardzo nieprzyzwoity, ponieważ jest ubrany w samą bieliznę, a po chwili bierze porządny łyk z beczki piwa. Chwilę później cała gildia zaczyna walczyć, a Cana narzeka na hałas, próbuje uspokoić kolegów, lecz zjawia się Makarov. Gdy mistrz czyta listę przestępstw, spowodowanych przez członków Fairy Tail, Cana bierze bardzo dużo łyków. Saga Kołysanka Cana spokojnie popija z beczki, gdy Erza nagle zwraca uwagę na jej niewłaściwą postawę do picia. Gdy trwathumb|left| Cana lubi hazard. pojedynek Natsu i Erzy, Cana działa jako bukmacherka, można u niej obstawiać, kto wygra. Happy był jednym z jej klientów, co zszokowało Lucy. Saga Phantom Lord Brutalne pobicie Levy, Droya i Jeta przez Gajeela bardzo denerwuje Canę i całą gildię, przez co bez wahania atakują Phantom Lord. Dziewczyna walczy w drużynie z Lokim, pokonując wielu słabych przeciwników. Jednak przegrana Makarova zmusza Fairy Tail do odwrotu. Gdy już są w gildii, Cana próbuje namierzyć Mistguna, używając swoich kart, lecz niestety kończy się to niepowodzeniem. Ostatnią nadzieją dla gildii okazuje się Laxus, który nie jest chętny do współpracy. Wtedy Mirajane zbija lacrimę, oburzona, jak ktoś taki może należeć do Fairy Tail. Mówi, że też będzie walczyć, ale Cana zatrzymuje ją i stwierdza, że barmanka byłaby tylko obciążeniem, nawet jeżeli kiedyś była magiem klasy S. Nagle pojawia się chodząca na sześciu nogach gildia Phantom Lord, która wystrzela magiczny pocisk, Jupiter. Erza blokuje go własnym ciałem, a Cana każe iść Grayowi i Natsu do środka gildii. Sama dzielnie walczy, chociaż jest przerażona faktem, że zostało tylko 15 minut do wystrzelenia kolejnego pocisku. Na szczęście Natsu pokonuje Gajeela, a Makarov Jose Porla. Gdy wojna zostaje zakończona, Cana od razu zaczyna pić. Saga Festiwal Walk thumb|left|152px|Furia Cany.Cana bierze udział w konkursie na Miss Fairy Tail, aby zdobyć pieniądze na kupno alkoholu. Niestety, zostaje thumb|132px|Cana na konkursie.zamieniona w kamień przez Evergreen. Po jakimś czasie wraca do normalnej postaci z powodu wygranej Erzy. Po tym wydarzeniu Cana i Juvia wyruszają, aby znaleźć Laxusa, ale zamiast niego spotykają Freeda, który zamyka je w barierze. Miały ze sobą walczyć, jednak Juvia atakuje sama siebie, uderzając w lakrymę, umożliwiając Canie ucieczkę. Po wyjściu z bariery Cana próbuje pokonać sojusznika Laxusa po tym, jak nazwał Juvię "Dziewczyną z Phantoma", lecz nie udaje jej się to. Zwycięża go dopiero Mirajane. Po skończonej walce Cana, Juvia, Levi, Bisca i Lucy biorą udział we wznowionym konkursie na Miss Fairy Tail. Saga Daphne Kiedy Gray sprzymierza się z czarnym charakterem Daphne, pomagając jej stworzyć sztucznego smoka zasilanego uwięzionym w jego wnętrzu Natsu, do ataku na Magnolię, ona krzyczy na niego, gdy cofa się do gildii. Gdy Gray wraca po rozmowie z mistrzem, wyjaśnia wszystkim przyczynę swojego postępowania, pamiętał bowiem obietnicę, jaką złożył Natsu mieszkańcom miasta bez dźwięku. Cana nadal walczy z Dragonoidem. Po pomyślnym pokonaniu Daphne, celebruje ona razem z resztą gildii. Saga Edolas Gdy Natsu, Wendy, Charlie i Happy wchodzą do ukrytej Edolańskiej gildy Fairy Tail, nie mogą uwierzyć własnym oczom. Wszyscy mieli odwrotne cechy charakteru. Cana była kulturalną osobą o schludnym wyglądzie i nienawidziła pić alkoholu, była jego przeciwniczką. thumb|Cana daje Lucy kartę przywołaniathumb|Lucy i Cana vs Bisclow i Freedthumb|Cana jako posiadaczka Wróżkowego Blasku Saga Próby Kiedy Lucy bierze przysznic, Cana władowuje się jej do wanny. Była widocznie zdołowana. Podczas rozmowy z Lucy dowiadujemy się, że zamierza ona opuścić gildię. Pyta również Lucy o jej relacje z ojcem. Później Lucy znajduje Cane upitą w śniegu. Zabiera ją do domu, po czym znowu rozmawiają. Jak się później okazuje, Cana jest zdołowana nadchodzącym testem na maga klasy S. Mówi, że nie zdała 4 razy, oraz że musi w końcu zdać, aby mogła się z kimś zobaczyć. Jeżeli nie uda jej się zdać po raz 5 - odejdzie z gildii. W czasie, kiedy wszyscy członkowie, którzy chcą ubiegać się o rangę maga klasy S, wykonują zlecenia, Cana siedzi przy stole, dalej zdołowana. Nie ucieszyła sie nawet kiedy została wybrana do testu jako jedna z 8 osób. Jej partnerem w trakcie próby była Lucy, która zmotywowała ją do dalszej walki. Wspólnie pokonują Frieda i Bixlowa (którzy dali im wygrać). W 2 części testu, która została przerwana przez atak Grimoire Hearth, kiedy Lucy powiedziała Canie, gdzie może leżeć grób pierwszego mistrza gildii, ta obezwładnia blondynkę i rusza na poszukiwania. Kiedy znalazła grób, w którego otworze świeciło światło, spróbowała go dotknąć. Nadaremno. Wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że źle postąpiła. Wtedy również dowiadujemy się, że jej ojcem jest Gildarts, z którym rozstali się gdy była dzieckiem. Kiedy spotkali się w Gildii, Gildarts nie poznał córki - ona zaś poznała go od razu. Cały czas chciała mu powiedzieć, kim jest, ale bała się. Postanowiła, że powie mu o wszyskim, jak zda test na maga klasy S. W tym momencie Cana błaga o moc, która pozwoli jej wszystko naprawić. Ponownie próbuje sięgnąć mocy Blasku Wróżek. Tym razem z powodzeniem. Cana ratuje rannych członków z punktu medycznego, atakując Bluenote'a. Bluenote, który szukał mocy Blasku Wróżek, dostał ją podaną na talerzu. Jego moc przewyższała nawet thumb|Cana wyznaje Gildarsowi kim jest moc Cany spotęgowanej przez Blask. Pokonuje Canę, która zostaje uratowana przez Gildartsa. Ten fragment jest wersją surową - jeżeli chcesz, wprowadź korektę. TheJa 09:14, wrz 18, 2011 (UTC) Saga X791 Cana zostaje uratowana przez członków Fairy Tail i Blue Pegasus. Wysłuchuje tego, co ma do powiedzenia Mavis Vermillion, założycielka Fairy Tail i wraca do Magnolii, gdzie zostaje wraz z innymi powitana przez zaskoczonych przyjaciół. Pierwsze, co wtedy mówi, to "wódki, wódki". thumb|170px|Cana i Gildarts Gildarts cieszy się z tego, że Cana jest jego córką, ogłasza to wszystkim wokoło i nosi ją na rękach, jakby była małym dzieckiem. Dziewczyna zdaje się być podirytowana jego zachowaniem, choć Lucy twierdzi, że mają bardzo dobre relacje. thumb|left|170px|Cana łapie beczkę i ucieka.Dwa tygodnie później Cana podbiega do stołu, przy którym siedzieli członkowie Fairy Tail i pyta ich, czy widzieli Gildartsa. Gray robi jej uszczypliwe uwagi na ten temat. Wytyka jej, że nie potrafi wytrzymać bez niego nawet sekundy. Kiedy Erza oznajmia jej, że towarzyszy Makarovowi, łapie beczkę z alkoholem i ucieka. Według Happiego, dziewczyna jest bardzo przywiązana do swojego ojca.thumb|102px|Cana drze kartę od Gildartsa Cana jest w gildii, kiedy Makarov ogłasza, że nowym mistrzem zostanie Gildarts. Mira przekazuje mu list od Piątego, który przywraca Laxusa do Fairy Tail i oznajmia, że rezygnuje z bycia mistrzem. Ku uciesze magów przekazuje pałeczkę na powrót Makarovowi. Pisze także, że wyrusza w podróż i przeprasza Canę za to, że znowu ją opuszcza. Zostawia jej kartę Wezwij Gildartsa, by mogła się z nim w jakiś sposób komunikować, ale ta porywa ją na drobne kawałki. Uważa, że nie będzie jej potrzebna. Członkowie Fairy Tail zaczynają rozmawiać o tym, że nie są już najsilniejszą gildią, a moc tych, którzy wrócili z Wyspy Tenrou jest na takim samym poziomie, na jakim była siedem lat temu. Nagle na stół wskakuje Romeo, który ogłasza, że mogą jeszcze raz bardzo szybko wejść na szczyt. Macao krzyczy, że jest to zabronione. Pozostali także uważają, że pomysł trzynastolatka nie wypali, pomimo tego, że ówcześni najsilniejsi członkowie powrócili. Romeo ogłasza wtedy, że turniej, o który toczą spór to Wielkie Magiczne Mistrzostwa, a ich głównymi nagrodami są 30 000 000 klejnotów i wielka chwała. Członkowie Fairy Tail, którzy wrócili z Tenrou Island cieszą się na tą okoliczność, ale pozostali studzą ich zapał. Według Jej samej, życzenie Gildartsa spełni się szybciej, niż myślał. Cana wybiera się na trening wraz z Mirą, Lisanną i Elfmanem, by przygotować się do turnieju. Magia i Umiejętności thumb|left|200px|Wstrząs Przeznaczenia Magia Kart (マジックカード Majikku Kādo): Karty Cany dają jej duże możliwości bojowe. Od zwykłego rzucania nimi w przeciwnika, po specjalne i złożone kombinacje, powodujące rozmaite efekty. *'Błyskawice, Odwrócona Wieża, Kochankowie - Wstrząs Przeznaczenia: '''Cana układa trzy karty ze sobą, co powoduje gigantyczne wyładowania elektryczne (tylko w anime). *'Niebiosa, Odwrócona Śmierć, Góra - Przywołanie Błyskawic:' Cana przywołuje kilka promieni elektrycznych, które atakują przeciwnika (tylko w anime). *'Wybuchające Karty: Cana rzuca kartami, które wywołują ogień (tylko w anime). *Karta Seksownej Panienki: Cana rzuca w stronę przeciwnika karty z których wychodzą dziewczyny w bikini. Tą techniką Cana posłużyła się w walce z Friedem w pierwszej części egzaminu na maga klasy S. *Fontanna Modlitw: Cana rzuca lub umieszcza kartę na ziemi, przyzywając strumienie wody.thumb|Karta Fontanna *Karta Snu:' Cana za pomocą tej karty może uśpić drugą osobę. *'Ostrze Wiatru: ' Cana łączy ze sobą dwie karty. Pojawia się silny wiatr, który zdmuchuje przeciwników. *'Wezwij Gildartsa:''' Karta, którą przekazała jej Mirajane na polecenie Gildartsa. Znajduje się na niej rysunek mężczyzny i napis "Wezwij Gildartsa". Podobno jest połączona z drugą kartą, którą posiada przy sobie wędrujący mag i zareaguje na życzenie Cany, pozwalając jej pozostać z nim w kontakcie albo prosić o pomoc. Rozczarowana jego zachowaniem kobieta drze przedmiot na kawałki. (Nienazwane) Ciekawostki *Według jej karty gildiowej, lubi napoje alkoholowe, a nie lubi bezalkoholowych. *Jest najstarszą kobietą w Fairy Tail. *Jej ojcem jest Gildarts. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Magowie Kart